memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Odo
Odos Name Nach meinem Verständnis stammt Odos Name vom Cardassianischen Wort "Odo'ital", das bedeutet, das "Odo" sein Name ist, der sich von "Odo'ital" ableitet. Oder gibt es irgendwo offizielle Dokumente, die den Constable mit dem Cardassionischen Wort für "Nichts" ausweien? -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 12:47, 13. Jan 2005 (CET) :Diese Angabe habe ich von der Englischen Version entnommen. Keine Ahnung, woher die das haben -- Spocky 12:52, 13. Jan 2005 (CET) :: kam in in einer DS9-Folge direkt zur Sprache, kann mich leider nicht an den Namen erinnern... --Maith 23:35, 13. Jan 2005 (CET) Die Englisceh Version stützt meine Vermutung auch: "His name stems from the Cardassian word for "nothing" which is the literal translation of Odo'ital rather than its intended meaning "unknown sample"." Google Language Tools möchte den Satz übersetzen in "Sein Name stammt das Wort Cardassian für "nichts" ab, das die wörtliche Übersetzung von Odo'ital anstatt seine beabsichtigte Bedeutung "unbekannte Probe" ist." -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 11:37, 14. Jan 2005 (CET) "Rasse" mag selbst in ST verwendet werden, ist jedoch in jeder Hinsich inkorrekt, hier muss Spezies stehen. Gefunden im Denorius Gürtel? ich weis in "Der Abgesannte" gibt es eine anspielung das Odo im denorius Gürtel gefunden wurde, wo wir ja dann das Bajoranische Wurmloch sahen. ich bin in dem moment der meinung gewesen Odo ist höchstwahrscheinlich durch das wurmloch gekommen. er stammt also aus dem gamma quadranten. bestätigte sich ja später. aber eigentlich geht das nicht, da sisko ja das wurmloch entdeckt haben muss. außerdem existiert Odo im spiegeluniversum ja auch, wo das wurmloch nicht sicher existiert (vermutlich ist es von Pah-Geistern bewohnt ;) ). also ist Odos fundort purer zufall oder ist er wirklich durch das wurmloch gereist? --Shisma 09:51, 29. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Nun ja, IRGENDWIE muss er ja hingekommen sein. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie lange die Reise normalerweise gedauert hätte, aber mit Sicherheit zu lang für einen Haufen Galle. ;) ::Das Wurmloch wird von Sisko entdeckt, aber dar war es schon die ganze Zeit. Das kann man daraus schließen, da in der Episode Die Übernahme Akorem Laan schon lange Zeit vor Sisko in das Wurmloch geflogen ist, aber auch über 10000 Jahre immer wieder Drehkörper von dort zu den Bajoraneren geschickt wurden. Entdeckt worden heißt ja nicht, dass es nicht da war, es hat nur bisher niemand an der stelle gesucht. Und Da Odo nicht weiß, wie er in den Alpha-Quadranten gekommen ist, ist zu vermuten, dass er durch das Wurmloch kam, auch wenn es im Spiegeluniversum noch nicht entdeckt ist. Ich meine Columbus hat auch auch 1492 Amerika entdeckt. Aber es war vorher schon da... (lassen wir mal außer Acht, dass die Wickinger schon 500 Jahre vorher da waren). Amerika war trotzdem schon ein paar Järchen eher da.--Tobi72 20:23, 2. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Außerdem wissen wir zwar, dass die Gründer Odo und die anderen Wechselbälger ausgesandt haben, aber nicht wie. Zwar ist Laas in der Lage, durchs All zu fliegen, Odo aber scheinbar nicht. Vielleicht steckten die Wechselbälger ursprünglich in kleinen Raumkapseln mit einem Warprantrieb (allerdings halte ich die von Tobi72 beschriebene Variante für wahrscheinlicher)--Bravomike 20:28, 2. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Was deine Variante nicht ausschließt, aber das währe reine Spekulation und kein canon. Wir wissen auch nicht, ob Odo nicht doch im All überleben kann. Laas wollte ihn ja mitnehmen. Und Odo ist es möglich sich in fast alles zu verwandeln. Sogar in Nebel (leider fällt mir die Episode gerade nicht ein).--Tobi72 20:35, 2. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Scheinbar reine Übungssache, aber vielleicht hatten die "Gründer-Babys" diese Übung eben noch nicht. Aber du hast recht, es ist alles Spekulation, Fakt ist nur, dass Odo in unserem Quadranten gefunden wurde, ursprünglich aber aus einem anderen kommt.--Bravomike 20:42, 2. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Alles was wir über die Nachkommen der Gründer wissen, wissen wir aus der Episode Das Baby und dass die Spezies selbst ohne Raumschiff mit Warpgeschwindigkeit reisen kann, das wissen wir von Laas.--Tobi72 20:58, 2. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Noch was zum Thema Geschichte des Wurmlochs: Die Hur'q sind auch schon viel früher durch das Wurmloch gekommen--Bravomike 11:29, 14. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Ein Mann namens Odo! In menschlicher Gestalt ist Odo zwar männlich, aber sind Formwlander nicht geschlechtslos???--Anonym 13.Juni2007 :Nicht unbedingt, es gibt ja auch die Weibliche Gründerin. Da sie selbst geschlechtliche Erscheinungen wählen scheinen sie auch Geschlechter zu haben--Bravomike 13:06, 13. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::zumindest stellen sie sich selbst so dar--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:44, 13. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich habe mich immer gewundert warum die Gründerin Odo so ähnlich sieht. Ich dachte immer Odo könne nur keine menschlichen Gesichter darstellen. Andere Gründer können es ja auch (Siehe DS9 S04E26: Das Urteil). Ich dachte es liegt an seiner fehlenden Erfahrung und das er fast nie Kontakt zu seiner Spezies hatte. Aber was mich am meisten gewundert hat, ist der Körper der Gründerin. Warum ist sie so... hässlich. Ich will das Wort gar nicht sagen, aber jede Vorta hat einen atraktiveren Körper als die bekannte weibliche Gründerin. --''Alan Shore'' -- Fragt mich! -- 12:30, 04. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::ich würde mal annehmen die anderen Gründer imitieren Odos Stiel um ihm zu zeigen das sie ihm ähnlich sind. das würde jedoch nicht erklären warum die Gründer selbst in Odos Abwesenheit so aussehen. vielleicht fällt diese Form einem Formwandler auch leicht und Odo hat sie ganz instinktiv angenommen. vielleicht soll es aber auch nur die Zugehörigkeit Odos zu seinem Volk verdeutlichen. Es ist ja nur Unterhaltung :) -- 16:02, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Viele Männer namens Odo! Es gibt eine ganze Reihe von bekannten Männern namens Odo, siehe , was macht den Abt von Cluny so besonders im Bezug auf unseren Odo, dass er eine Erwähnung verdient? Wurde irgend wann mal durch produktionsinterne Quellen ausgesagt, dass der Name dort her kommt, oder was ist der Grund dafür, dass er extra erwähnt wird?--Bravomike 21:09, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Habe das endlich mal entfernt. Das passt da nicht hin.--Tobi72 16:21, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Odos Frisur Unter "Hintergrundinformationen" steht folgender Satz bezühlich Odos Frisur: : "Bezüglich seiner Frisur gibt Odo an, sie von Dr. Mora abgeschaut zu haben, allerdings haben bei seinem Treffen mit anderen Formwandlern diese ebenfalls dieselbe Frisur." Das deutet einen Widerspruch an. Es ist allerdings anzunehmen, dass die Gründer ihre "humanoide" Form absichtlich an Odos Erscheinung angepasst haben. Wie in der Folge Herz aus Stein zu sehen ist, sind die Gründer im Gegensatz zu Odo in der Lage einen humanoides Gesicht in perfekter Form darzustellen. In dem Fall wird Major Kira so täuschend echt nachgeahmt, dass Odo nur anhand ihres Verhaltens nach mehreren Stunden klar wird, dass es sich nicht um Kira handeln kann. Uncle-Bin 19:01, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Auch Laas sieht recht ähnlich aus, und die Jem'Hadar erkennen Odo sofort als Gründer. Aber weder dass das die natürliche Frisur der Gründer ist noch dass die anderen Gründer sich Odo anpassen lässt sich irgendwie belegen. Ich entferne einfach mal den einen Widerspruch andeutenden Abschnitt.--Bravomike 19:54, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hintergrundinformation Odos erzeugt selbst die Illusion einer Kleidung, jedoch legt er niemals seinen Kommunikator ab, wenn er sich verflüssigt oder seine Form wandelt. verschieben nach "Odo'ital"? müsste der Artikel nicht unter "Odo'ital" liegen?-- 13:28, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) :In wird die Geschichte seines Namens so berichtet: KIRA: I know. Tell me how you got your name. ODO: My name? Now that you mention it, that is an amusing story. KIRA: Tell it to me. ODO: Well, as you know, when Doctor Mora first brought me to his laboratory, it was under Cardassian supervision. All specimens had to be clearly labelled in Cardassian, so the overseers would always know what the scientists were working on. Since no one was exactly sure what I was, Mora labelled me Unknown Sample, which the overseer translated into Cardassian as Odo'ital. KIRA: So, your name is Unknown Sample? ODO: No, no. Odo'ital literally means the word 'nothing'. Even after it became clear that I was sentient, the Bajoran scientists kept calling me that. As a joke, they split it into two words like a Bajoran name, Odo Ital, which eventually got shortened. KIRA: To Odo. (moonquake) ODO: But the thing is, for the longest time, whenever anyone would use my name, the first thing I'd think of was what it meant. Nothing. What better way to describe me? I had no family, no friends, no place where I belonged. I thought it was the most appropriate name anyone could give me. And then I met you. And the others. Sisko, Dax, even Quark. And now, when I hear one of you call me Odo, I no longer think of myself as nothing. I think of myself as me. :Wir haben also die Kandidaten „Odo'ital“ und „Odo Ital“. Meiner Meinung nach wäre Odo Ital besser als Name, da es ja im Prinzip Odos bajoranischer Name ist. So ungewöhnlich ist es ja nicht, dass man jemanden nur mit seinem „Nach“namen anspricht, „Ital“ wäre dann sein „Vor“name. Aber man sollte auch beachten, dass Odo selbst scheinbar „Odo“ bevorzugt.--Bravomike 13:43, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Ich würde hier Odo lassen und die anderen beiden als Redirect einrichten.--Tobi72 15:11, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Bin anderer Meinung. Auf Kiras Erwiderung, dass sein Name alse 'Unbekanntes Objekt' bedeutet, betont er ja gerade dass sein Name eben NICHT Odo'ital sei. Odo Ital wäre eine Möglichkeit, aber das scheint mir mehr eine Art 'Zwischenstufe' zu seinem jetztigen Namen (Odo) zu sein. Außerdem spricht ihn selbst Kira während ihrer Beziehung nie mit seinem angeblichen 'Vornamen' an. --Tribble-Freund 14:04, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Er sagt nicht, dass sein Name nicht Odo'ital sei, sondern dass der Name Odo'ital nicht Unbekanntes Objekt, sondern Nichts bedeutet. Er wurde von Dr. Mora als Unbekanntes Objekt beschriftet. Der cardassianische Aufseher übersetzte dies dann ins Cardassianische als Odo'ital und Odo'ital ist das cardassianische Wort für Nichts.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 13:21, 3. Mai 2015 (UTC) Universalübersetzer bei Formwandlern Kann jemand mal klären wie Odo fähig ist alle möglichen Sprachen zu sprechen? Funktioniert ein Universalübersetzer bei einem der Beteiligten alleine ausreichend für die bidirektionale Kommunikation? Weil Odo kann ja kein Device in sich tragen? Also muss das wohl so sein? --95.89.122.33 19:03, 22. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Regeneration Im Artikel wird von Regenerationszeit gesprochen. Das lässt vermuten, dass Odo 16 bzw. teilweise 18 Stunden im flüssigen Zustand verbringen muss. Meines Wissens nach (wird auch in vielen Episoden so erwähnt), muss sich Odo nicht für 16 Stunden regenerieren, sondern alle 16 Stunden. Das macht schon einen großen Unterschied. 62.47.54.29 22:34, 3. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Ich habe das mal angepasst. Die genannte Zeitspanne ist die Zeit zwischen zwei Regenerationszyklen. Es gibt meines Wissens nach keine Information darüber, wie lange die Regenerationszeit genau beträgt.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 12:19, 4. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Kommunikator (aus Forum:Odo) Nur mal gefragt: Wie kann ein Wechselbalg/Formwandler eine technisch-elektronischer Kommunikator generieren, dass sogar noch voll funktionsfähig ist, wobei diese Spezies (Die Gründer) auf biologischer Art entstanden sind. Demnach wäre es unmöglich, das Odo überhaupt mit seinem Kommunikator kommunizieren kann. Natürlich habe ich einen solchen Eintrag gemacht, dass mir zu denken gab, wie das möglich ist. Und sollte das durch Odo möglich sein, dann müsste er die Frequenzen und Bandbreite der Föderation bzw. Sternenflotte kennen, aber auch die von Bajor. Auch wenn er in einer der Folgen sagt, dass es ein Bestandteil von Ihm ist, wie soll das überhaupt funktionieren? Telepathie, aber auch Telekinese verstehe ich noch - aber das bei Odo? Entschuldigt mich und ich entschuldige mich auch bei "Jean-Luc Archer". Ich kenne mich hier zu wenig aus, um eine geeignete Kommunikation mit Ihm zu starten. Es ist für mich hier sehr verwirrend. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Solar74 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 10:43 (UTC) hierhin verschoben)